The storm
by Nameless Dragon
Summary: Tai leaves odaiba a year after Malomyotismon is defeated. When he returns things are very different. A new evil threatening the real world and the digiworld. Tai must battle the feelings he has in his heart for the special someone. OCs are needed!
1. Departure

It has been a long time since I've been on this site. I had a story I was working on years ago which is unfinished and is currently sitting on this site gathering dust. Should anyone want me to finish it I might. This is something new, something much better. I understand my tenses change and the way I write isn't always seen as correct however that is how I write, it's my style and I aim to get better. I am also aware I can't spell that well. This is an expriment, I am writing it according to how my life influences me, for example, if a huge event happens to me I will do something similar here. Another example would be if i feel down and out, a bad event will happen. This chapter takes place a year after Malomyotismon.

Details for Oc's are at the bottom.

Gentle rain drops bounced off the ground. Black clouds hid the sun as the city fell under a blanket of darkness. A single person walked slowly through the streets. Head down, hands in the pockets of the coat. His heart fallen and empty.

Tai Kamiya. Leader of the digidestined. The boy of courage. He made his way into an apartment building. Quickly stepping into the lift before the doors closed he reached inside his green coat to pull out a small pink envenlop. The doors of the lift opened, he was at the floor he needed. He stepped out tentivly. He walked a few meters before stopping and looking at a door. The sound of a guitar was muffled through the door. A golden voice floated along with it. Matt. The child of friendship was singing. For her. The one Tai's heart wished for. The touch of the one he craved. Tai stood there, envelop in hand. Forcing himself, he pushed the envelop through the letterbox. She wouldn't find the letter till he was long gone.

Tai left the building as quickly as he could. No one noticed the small tears falling from his eyes with the rain getting heavier. Quickening his pace, he ran back home. Blitzing through the streets of Odaiba, no one stopped him.

Not bothering to close the door behind him, Tai walked straight into his room. On his bed lay two bags, already packed. As he roughly slung one on his back he took the other in his hand. One large red back pack, filled with clothes and other things he would need. In the small black water proof rectangular bag in his hand, a laptop. Tai left, closing the door to his familys apartment. Also closing the door on time in Odaiba. A time he needed to forget. He headed for the train station, his ticket ready in his pocket.

On the other side of Odaibi, a tall blonde well built teenage picked up a black heavy guitar case and carefully placed it on his back.

"Do you have to go?" A sweet voice from behind called. Sora. The girl of love. His love.

"yeah. Not like I want to. Sorry, I'll call you later though." Matt pulled her into a tight hug before gently kissing her once.

"Okay, make sure you get home safe though. It's really starting to turn into a storm out there." Sora reluctantly let go of her boyfriend. As Matt turned to leave he saw something on the floor, straining his back he knelled down and picked it up.

"It's for you I guess. I'll see you later." Matt kissed her quickly before leaving, making sure the door didn't slam behind him. Sora held the envelop and carefully opened it.

" Dear Sora,

by the time you read this I should have already left. I'm leaving Odaiba soon to go to university in another city. It's not the only reason I'm leaving. Everyone is expecting me to leave next friday but I am leaving today. I'm not leaving just for education. I can't be around you and Matt anymore. I thought i could live with it but I honestly can't. It's been eating at me for the last year. I can't live like this anymore. I love you. I've always loved you. I can't live without you but I can't be near you anymore. I keep thinking about you and him and it is eating away at me. I'm sorry but I have to leave. I wish you both the best of luck. We're always going to be friends but I need to leave.

I love you,

Tai. "

Sora held the letter so tightly she nearly ripped it. She fell to the floor, holding the letter close to her, tears forming in her eyes. The child of courage was gone.

I only need three to five OC's. These Oc's are open to at least one girl and two guys but I may just use everything I get.

Name :

Age :

Personality:

Appearance :

Nationality:

Any special requests ( a certain fight, a death, a romance, you name it and explain and I shall see what I can do)

Digimon :

In training / rookie/champion/ultimate/mega (anything extra)

personality

appearance (if you have created your own like I have)


	2. Four years later

Second chapter amigos. Due to the very good response this has recieved, I shall pick the Oc's I shall be using after this chapter. So I'm accepting till I post chapter 3. You may get lucky even if you submit one after if I really like it.

Four years later

Odaiba was somehow quieter without him. Over the years other Digidestined had also left. Joe left a few months before Tai. Izzy went to the same university as Joe. Yolei had also entered her first year of university although she stayed somewhat local by going the university in the next city over. Ken was with Yolei in the very same area. The team in Odaiba was fractured and yet it survived. Davis, T.K, Kari, Cody, Matt and Sora. Tai was missed by everyone, he never wrote or e-mailed. He only ever e-mailed Kari twice. Everyone figured he was just busy, only Sora knew why he was gone.

Matt walked slowly through the people filled streets of Odaiba. He passed by a familar building. Pausing where he was, much to the annoyance of the small man behind him, he stared up. Focused on a perticular area. Sora's apartment. They had broken up almost a year to do the day. No matter how much time passed, he still longed for her. His heart calling out for her. He thought for a second he could go up there, talk to her and convince her to get back with him. He clenched his fist, friendship was all he could have and it would have to be enough. He looked away, defeated, he continued on his way home.

Matt silently crept in the door, hoping not to wake up a sleeping Gabumon. To his suprise Gabumon came bounding up to him.

"You got an e-mail from Gennai! It's important!" Even when Gabumon tried to sound urgent he couldn't help but sound half asleep. Matt quickly moved to his computer, looking over the e-mail as quick as he could. He grabbed his Digivice and forwarded the e-mail to everyone possible. Bringing up the Digiport, he and Gabumon disappeared into the Digital world.

Across Odaiba, several computers recieved e-mails. One of them belonging to a Sora Takenouchi. lazily, she clicked it and read it.

"All available Digidestined are to come to the North village. It's under attack.

Gennai." Biyomon stood next to her as read it.

"Think Tai will be there?" The small pink bird chirped in. Sora stared at her Digivice, it had been unused since the incident three and a half years ago.

"I hope so." her voice low with sadness. She placed her Digivice back on her desk and walked into the main room of her apartment.

"We're not going?" Biyomon followed her partner into the room. Sora said nothing. Quietly she sat on a small sofa, infront of it was a small wooden table. The group photo of the first team sat inside a purple frame. Picking it up a single tear fell onto it.

"Lets go." With that, Sora and Biyomon left for the Digital world.

The North village was one of the five main villages in the Digital world. North, East, West, South and Central. North was the peaceful village, there was a strict policy on no fighting. It had basic defenseses, wooden walls. Everyone was welcome to live there even thought it was mainly rookie and champion levels. Now, Digimon were leaving as quickly as they could. A small group of Triceramon were quickly rushing towards the village. At the centre of the village was something that all Digimon wished to have, a power core. Should any Digimon use a power core correctly, they could become unstoppable. It was moved every week to a secure village at random and it now rested in the North village. A single human was with the Triceramon, a tall older teen. Long black hair. A dark crimson shirt and a basic pair of black jeans. A mega level Digimon, Tigervespamon flew next to him. A tall humanoid cyborg Digimon in the colours of a bee.

Inside the main gate , Matt stood next to Garurumon.

"That's not good. We're not going to be able to do this." Garurumon growled.

"We should go." Garurumon's rough voice was as quiet as a whisper. Matt stared out at the coming crowd before climbing on the back of Garurumon. Garurumon turned and quickly leapt onto the roof of one of the wooden buildings. Quickly picking a path he began leaping from one building to the next. Matt turned his head to see the crowd getting closer.

"Matt!" A familar voice called out from above him. Looking up he saw Sora on the back of Birdramon.

"What are you doing?" She called down him. Matt stared, as if he was almost hypnotised. Qucikly breaking out of it.

"We can't fight them. Too many of them and there's a kid with a mega!" Matt dropped his head looking away from her.

"What about the power core?" Matt patted a corner of his shirt.

"I have it. We got to get it out of here." At that moment, Tigervespamon knocked both Sora and Birdramon out of the sky by slamming the large firey bird with one of his swords. Sora and Birdram shot to the ground, easily crushing the wooden buidling below them.

"Sora!" Matt looked down at the small cloud of dust, looking for anything.

"We have to go down there!" Garurumon growled and kept going. "What are you doing!?" Quickly, Garurumon ran deep in the nearby forest.

Sora crawled forward. Every last part of her hurt. All she remembered was being in the air and then shooting down towards the ground. She couldn't see anything, the dust and dirt from the impact stung her eyes. Shutting her eyes she crawled aimlessly , trying to get out the cloud of dust. Coughing and spluttering she stops for a second. Barely able to make it out, a large omnious figure looming in the dust cloud. Bursting through the dust cloud, a Triceramon charged onwards. Everything slowled. The giant arm about to come down on her almost stopped moving, just floating infront of her as she became fixed on it. From no where, something pulled her out the way. Landing roughly not too far, the sound of something else moving alerted her to its presence.

"God damn it, that was close. You alright?" Sora turned her head to the owner of the voice. A voice from the past.

"Will?" Her head swam with questions.

"That's a yes." Will looked around quickly to see a large humanoid wolf weilding a large hammer charge towards the Triceramon. Raising the hammer the large wolf slammed it into the Triceramon knocking it back. Quickly the wolf raised the hammer above it's head and brought it down on the Triceramon , using all it's force. The Triceramon's head shot to the gorund quickly, shattering the near by ground. At the same time Garurumon skidded to a half next to them and growled angrily at Will. Will was a tall older teen, smooth dark brown medium length hair that covered part of his right eye. Usually a smartly dressed person, his jeans were torn and his red shirt ripped across the back.

"Back off Garurumon, just get them out of here." Will ordered in a sterm voice. Picking Sora up he placed her carefully on his back.

"What about Biyomon?" Sora asked, very dazed. Will placed Biyomon in Sora's arms. Will held his digivice, which was attached to his wristband on his right arm, close to his face.

"Tai, you're up." Upon mentioning Tai's name, Sora turned to ask a question but before she had the chance Garurumon bolted off back to where he had dropped Matt. Sora soon passed out.

A War Greymon shot into the air , holding a large pulsating firey ball. He held the ball above for a mere second before shooting it off into the crowd of the Triceramon. It obliterated everything in its path. Nothing was untouched by the flames. Matt watched from the top of a cliff. In the sea of flames he saw several ultimate and mega level Digimon heading for the Tigervespamon. It was the start of a large battle. Garurumon howled , there was the signal. Matt took one look at the battle that was unfolding before turning and heading for to meet the others.

Back in Odaiba, Matt had dropped off Sora at the local hospital and began walking home with Gabumon. His mind went back to the battle. Was there a new enemy? Or was it just a bad Digidestined? He'd have to speak to Gennai about it. As he continued along the walk home, neither him or Gabumon said anything. He stopped halfway across a bridge to look down in the water below. Just staring at his reflection.

"Evening Matt. Long time no see." Standing just a few feet away from was Will. Matt's eyes immediatly darted to the person next to him.


	3. a History lesson

Two of the Oc's are revealed. Mwahaha...yeah whatever, the rest will be revealed in the next chapter so theres a small chance left to get yours in. Event requests are still going so if anyone has an idea, send it in.

Matt turned slowly. His face hadn't changed in the years. Taller sure but that was it.

"Tai!" Matt jogged over to his old and quickly pulled him into an unsuspecting hug. Tai's arms were slow to react and he carefully wrapped his arms around his old friend.

"Hey Matt." His voice was low and sad. Tai ended the hug as quickly as he could , knodding to Will without Matt seeing. Matt didn't forget Will was there.

"How do you know him?" Matt asked quizically. Before anyone could say anything else, Will interupted.

"I'll see you later, business to take care of." Will quickly filled the air between the two friends.

"I went to the same university as him." Matts attention quickly turned back to Tai. "He also lived next door to me." Matt said nothing and just accepted it, he'd have to ask more later.

"Come on, we're going for a drink." Matt pulled Tai along, heading towards his favourite bar. An awkward silence unsuspectingly filled the air. Tai took quick glances at Matt every chance he got. Nothing had really changed about him except his personality.

"So, how are you and Sora?" Tai asked gingerlly. Matt glanced away.

"We split up. Year or so after you left, I think." Matt's voice was full of regret.

"Sorry to hear that, I didn't know. Any idea why? " Tai wanted to probe futher into the matter.

"She just said things weren't working. I was pretty happy, so was she. So I thought." Matt ran a hand through his hair, how it stayed in place was anyones guess.

"So big shot, what were you studying over in Tokyo? " Matt quckily turned Tai's attention away from the sensitive matter.

"Politices." Tai answered flatly.

"Very fancy." Matt's curiousity darted to someone else. " So what was Will studying?"

Tai glanced at Matt quickly.

"Psychology, he just finished the course. Don't know what he's going to do now though. I don't know what to do myself." Tai trailed off into thought, becoming distracted.

"Is that why you came back to Odaiba?" Matt's question took him by suprise. Tai sighed quietly.

"Yeah." As Tai sighed they reached the doors of a very dark very small bar. Matt took the lead and walked straight in, taking his usual seat at the bar , quietly followed by Tai.

Will silently stalked through the halls of the hospital. It was past visiting hours , he shouldn't have been there. Will signed, so many different room numbers. Took him long enough to find the right wing of the hospital, nevermind the room. The only sound was the rhythem of his walking. Moving quietly as not to wake any of the patients who were sleeping Will glanced into a room as he passed by. Doing a double take and going back, he saw her. That was her room. Looking at the number he had written on his hand, he glanced at the actual room number. It was a very empty room aside from a tv and several chairs. The number he had was wrong, thinking nothing more of it he walked into the room as silently as he could. The repeatative beeping of the machines was all too familar to him. A sudden calling from his past. Snapping out of it he slipped of his long black coat and place it over one of the chairs before sitting next to her Sora. Will cringed as the chair creaked, hoping it wouldn't wake Sora. Couldn't a hospital afford a half decent chair? Will proped his head up, carefully watching her as she slept. She slowly began to open her eyes.

"Don't move. You'll hurt your leg again." Sora's leg was kept in place with a simple cast, it had been a very bad break. She snapped her head to the side.

"What are you doing here!?" She asked suprised.

"Can't a guy come visit an old friend in hospital?" Will yawned as he finished speaking. Sora observed him carefully, Will was just as she remembered him.

"Still got sleeping problems?" She asked, still in a slight post sleep daze.

"Oh aye. Not as bad though. Suprised you remembered that." Will ran his hand through his hair. "God I need a shower." Sora's mind drifted as she stared at the ceiling. Memories came crawling back to her of how she ended up there.

"Where's Tai!?" She almost screamed at him. Will flinched in his seat.

"Don't worry about tha-"

"Where is he!?" She cut off with the burning question. Will looked at her and sighed.

"He's going to kill me. He's here. You can't see him yet, just trust me on that." Will looked away.

"Why not?" She asked bluntly.

"Just trust me. He's with Matt right now."

Matt blended in perfectly with the bar, looking right at home. Tai stuck out like a sora thumb. For over an hour they had talked non stop, exchanging stories and expriences. Both avoided the topic of Sora. It was as if Tai had never left.

"So, was that your War Greymon I saw?" Matt asked bluntly. Tai paused as he went to finish his drink.

"Yeah. Look, I can't talk about that right now but I will in a few days. Just wait." Tai urged him with his voice. Matt knodded, understanding something must be going on and respected his decision. Tai finished off his drink before ordering another.

"So how do you know Will?" Matt laughed at the question.

"It's a long story but I'll keep it easy enough for you to understand." Matt laughed light heartedly.

"Three, three and a half years ago two sectors of the Digital world went to war. Ours, the west and the north. Ask Izzy on the areas , I don't know them well." Matt waved off his uncertainity and carried on. "They had a team of Digidestined just like us. We fought back and forth for a long time. Will was leader of that team. Handpicked by the local soverign Digimon. Ebonwumon. The battles back and forth ruined a large amount of the two sectors." Matt hung his head, staring into his drink.

" The whole thing had been controlled by some demon lord Digimon. It had no name, it was just , the demon lord. It looked like a huge dragon. Only way I can think of describing it." Matt took a large mouthful from his drink.

"Will had forced us back into Odaiba, fighting on the streets. He was on the verge of winning. One more attack and he could have killed us. Something was holding him back though, he couldn't do it. He was dedicated but he could never kill someone else. Just wasn't in him. Then, that demon lord appeared and urged him to finish it. Will and his team figured it out. The demon lord was the reason the war started. Right there and then, they fought. The demon lord, ahnilated them. Killed almost all of them. Even killed his girlfriend. Two members survived, both ended up in hospital. It was nothing short of a miracle they survived, their Digimon too." Matt took a few moments to stare at the bar, memories of the battle flooding back.

"Will got out of hospital soon. He came to us, apologised. I've never seen someone so broken. He left Odaiba straight away. He went and found that demon lord, took him on. Will and Lightmon are a force to be reckoned with. They sevrely damaged the lord. Didn't defeat it though. Will came back. We worked together, the remaining two members and us, we fought along side the four sovereign Digimon. We defeated him in the end, but we lost a chunk of the Digital world doing it. Will also ended up back in hospital. Don't know what he did after he got out."

Tai sat there, hanging on every word.

"Damn. I knew he had things rough but thats...thats unreal, why didn't you call me to help?"

"We tried, communication between Digidestined was cut off." Matt looked at his empty glass before calling for two more drinks.

Day qucikly passed into night. Sora sat watching the television with Will.

"Why is there never anything intresting on?" Will yanwed again, longer and louder this time. Sora turned her head.

"What did you do after, well, you know." Will raised an eyebrow at her question. Pulling himself into a better posistion Will thought over the last couple of years.

"I went back to Ireland. I formed a team there. Did the usual, patrols, repairs. So on so forth. Each member in the team has formed their own teams now. Then I moved to Tokyo, studied psychology. I met Tai. He was so depressed when I met him. More I got to know him, the better friends we became. Me and Tai were then recruited to start collecting the power cores." Will caught himself before he said too much.

"Damn Jin and Joey for dragging us back here." Will groaned in annoyance. Sora turned her head at the two new names. A beeping killed the silence. Will pull up his sleve and stared at his Digivice.

"Ah crap!" Will swore as he quickly pressed a few buttons.

"Jin get over here now , you know the drill. Tell Joey to head to where Tai is and to get everyone on the move . We got work to do." A voice crackled in reply, too quiet for Sora to hear. Will stood up , checking his pockets frantically.

"What's happening?" Sora asked worried.

"Jason's attacking Odaiba. He's the guy you met back in the village, his partner is Tigervespamon. Don't worry, we're going to take care of this." Will pulled out a small red object before slotting it into his Digivice.  
"Jin will be here in a few seconds to watch over the hospital. Rest of us are going to head to where Tai is and get Jason." Will hurriedly moved to the window to check outside.

"That can't be good." Will said quietly. Sora tilted her head to see out the window. Barely visable in the nights sky were several large omnious figures.

"He's brought the whole gang. I'll see you later." Will dashed out the room quickly. As he left , Sora heard him mutter ,

" What a welcome back, never a night off!"


	4. City battle

Long time no see, I apologise for the long wait with this story however my life decided to put a stop to everything I was doing. I've been in hospital for a long time and I've only recently regained the use of one of my hands,I'm also only out with a few days. I do intend to finish this story however the next few chapters may be short and take me a while to type up. I apologise for the wait and hope this will make up for the time it hasn't been upodated. This is what I wrote before going into hospital, please also check out my other story on this site, I'm looking for as much critism as possible.

"This is gonna be one hell of a night!" Will raced through the streets of Odaiba, dodging the people running in the oposite direction. He knew exactly where he was going. Straight towards the coming battle. Leaping over a bench to avoid a small crowd he saw a familar sight of bushy hair.

"Tai!" He called out. The bush turned towards him. Matt was still with him.

"We got a job to do!" Tai simply knodded, knowing what was coming.

"What's happening?" Matt asked quickly as Will joined them. Will smirked.

"Jason's back and he's brought friends. " Will laughed a tiny bit.

"Guess thats the last of his copies." Tai stared up into the nights sky, counting the figures before looking to Matt.

" He made copies of digimon, used them to try to beat us. Imagine Devimon without black rings." Tai explained in a matter of fact way. A small, bullet like object shot towards them as it whistled through the air. The trio stared up as it quickly came closer.

"Move!" Tai pulled Matt in the same direction as him as they jumped out of the way. Landing roughly on the floor, the yellow spiked projectile slammed into the ground, piercing straight through.

"I really didn't miss that about the Digital world." Matt remarked as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I've had worse." Both Will and Tai laughed, remembering a certain event from years gone by.

A large, looming black knight landed next to them. Black iron cast armour, basic design, nothing special. It groaned in anger at them as it towered over them.

"Go, I got these tin cans." Will straightened up, rubbing his shoulder. Tai pulled Matt and the pair ran.

"Will he be okay!?" Matt shouted at Tai.

"Yeah, don't worry about him." Tai smirked a little bit, running ahead of Matt.

Will cracked his knuckles.

"Warrior Strikemon!" The knight reached for him, only to be cut cleanly in half before splitting into hundreds of fragments of data. A Similar sized white knight appeared next to Will. Bright, shiny white armour. Blue trim adorned the armour. Styled armour, specially made for his size. Long flowing royal blue cape. A fierce wolf's head served as the right shoulder gaurd, cold blue eyes sat in the head. A magnificent helmet with a basic face gaurd, only the cold blue eyes visable. Under the cape, a glorious shethed white sword. Warrior Strikemon, the wolf knight. Warrior Strikemon looked at omnious black figures dashing through the area.

" I'll take care of them." His quiet voice rumbled. Running forward, he pulled free his sword and cut down anything in his way.

Pulling his Digivice free as he ran, Tai pressed a button, having previously memorised its location.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked urgently.

"Calling some help." Tai answered plainly. An orange metallic blur shot past them.

"Wargreymon..how?!" Matt stopped in his tracks.

"Power cores act like crests, except a power core can be used by anyone. Even other Digimon." Tai laughed as Wargreymon began his attack. Matt looked in Tai's direction.

"I hid one of the power cores from the village that was attacked." Matt began to form a plan in his head only to be stopped.

"Several steps ahead of you there." Wargreymon circled around, landing roughly next to them. His golden eyes stared down on Matt. A small blue and white bundle leapt off Wargreymon.

"Gabumon..." Matts voice trailed off as he grabbed his partner and pulled him into a hug. Tai pulled Matt's Digivice off of his belt and pulled a small five sided golden chip out of his pocket. Flipping up the back of the Digivice, Tai attached the chip before throwing it to Matt.

"Use it! I gotta make sure Sora's okay!" Tai dashed off before knodding his head towards Wargreymon. Wargreymon growled angrily before shooting off into the nights sky, towards a familiar opponent. Growling louder, Wargreymon sank his claws into his oponent , driving them down into the roof of a building.

"You again!" A deadly buzzing voice echoed. A humanoid Digimon, almost dwarfed by Wargreymon. A human wasp. Two blue powerful swords. One shatted on the roof.

"I'll defeat you this time!" Wargreymon growled back at him.

"How do you intend to do that? I'm stronger than you!" With that, Tigervespamon kicked Wargreymon off him, knocking him clear of the roof. Quickly getting up, Tigervespamon jumped off the roof, kicking Wargreymon into the ground.

Sora stood at her window, watching everything she could see. Small battles beginning to spring up all over the place. The violence and battles seem so much more worse than what had happened before.

"Sora." A cold, whisper echoed out in the stillness of the room. Sora froze, that voice. The voice that haunted her dreams for so many years. She quietly turned around. Face to face with Myotismon. His cold eyes, staring deeply into hers.

"He won't hurt you." An american accent came to Sora's ears. Waking her from her trance with the cold eyes. The female voice was barely louder than a whisper. A girl came closer, obviously younger.

"I'm Danny." Her voice, as quiet as the night itself. The room fell silent, only the battles outside ruining the still silence.


End file.
